Passion of The Undead
by Bishonen'sFoxyMiko
Summary: HellsingInuyasha Xover. Better Full summary inside. And Pairing AlucardKagome... and maybe some IntegraSesshoumaru. Tell me what you guys think and Ideas and Suggestions are Welcome. No Flames. Ch1-9 slightly revised.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or Inuyasha. They belong to their rightful creators.

AN: This takes place three years after Kagome returned home after defeating Naraku. After graduating at the top of her class, Kagome got a job from the present Sesshoumaru as his advisor and company ambassador in London.

_**xoxoxoxox**_

_**Category**_: Crossover

_**Anime(s)/Manga(s)**_: Hellsing/Inuyasha

_**Genre**_: Romance/Mystery/Tragedy/Action/Horror

_**Pairing**_: Alucard/Kagome, and maybe some Sesshoumaru/Integra

_**Summary**_: Now twenty years old and done with her quest concerning the Shikon no Tama, Kagome moves to London and works as Sesshoumaru's most trusted advisor of his company and is owner to a growing chain of orphanages for children born from the supernatural. One night while walking home, Kagome runs into what looks like a hostage situation with Scotland Yard and what looked to be some type of military in front of one of her orphanages located in England. And the ones holding the hostages... are not human nor is it a demon… but artificial vampires.

Although, Kagome was able to take care of the Freaks with the help of two of her eldest orphan Dhampirs, Tragedy creeps up on the miko with a betrayal that wasn't in the Vatican's control…

_**xoxoxoxox**_

_**Passion of The Un-Dead **_

_**Chapter One**_

The night was quiet in London… a little too quiet for Kagome's taste. After a long day of working as Sesshoumaru's advisor, all that she wanted to do was just wanted go home to her English condo that Sesshoumaru bought for her nineteenth birthday and just sit on her balcony to stargaze with a glass of wine.

Yes, the final battle with Naraku had come and gone with very little casualties. After the said battle, Sango and Miroku were married and left to rebuild Sango's village a month after their wedding. Shippó had decided to train under Sesshoumaru in the arts of fighting as well as some Kitsune magic from one of the Taiyoukai's servants. Inuyasha… well… let's just say after the final battle, he left without a word. And everyone else had a happy ending, along with Kouga and his clan.

What happened in the final battle, you ask?

- Flashback -

After defeating so many of Naraku's forces, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had kept hacking away at Naraku's hordes of underlings, the same went with Sango, Miroku, Koga, and his clan. Kagura and Kanna had already been set free by Kagome a month before confronting Naraku and were fighting along side Kagome and her friends. Shippó was left with Kaede so he wouldn't get involved in the fight. And Kagome took on Naraku by herself.

Sometime before going after the final shard that was at the border between the living world and the afterlife, Kagome went under vigorous training under Sesshoumaru and his best soldier of the Western Demon Army. It had seemed that Sesshoumaru's best was an expert on Miko purification and had helped in controlling her powers greatly. With her skills and agility, Kagome was able to take out Naraku with out anyone else getting hurt.

All in all, everyone got the happy ending they wanted and deserved.

- Flashback End - (Not really much of a Flashback, but bear with me)

Anyway, Kagome was on her way home to relax after doing nothing but working with Sesshoumaru and his colleagues on what could help Sesshoumaru's company to keep businesses flowing.

Yep, working with a bunch of stuffy old men (minus Sesshoumaru of course, he's still young in demon years^^) who had done nothing but try to hit on her, were major sexists, and/or tried to impress her with their so-called "grand ideas" for the company. Their efforts to get her attention were really bothersome to her and Kagome thought that they would never get a clue that she was uninterested in them and, in her mind if her father was still alive, they would be around his age. And Kagome wasn't into human men who were much older than her by twenty to thirty years. Hell, those who were divorced had kids who were her age.

As Kagome rounded a corner that led to her place, she saw that the orphanage she often visited was surrounded by what looked to be the British authorities and what look like some sort of army officials and soldiers. As she wondered what was going on, worry crept though her being when she heard the scream of one of the older orphan girls.

With her instincts kicking in and not willing to trust these people with their guns and so-called protocol when it came to the children, Kagome took off into an alleyway making sure no one saw her doing so.

When she was sure no one saw her and that no one was in the alley, Kagome took out her Taijya mask, that Sango had given to her, just incase she came across a demon that used poisonous fumes, out of her messenger bag. In this case, she was going to use the mask to hide her face so she won't have to be caught by the police or military officials and be interrogated by neither of them in the future. That was the last thing she needed after settling down in London and tries to lead a normal life.

Once the mask was in place, she tugged at one of the charms on her bracelet materializing it into a long sword and took out a talisman that was made by Miroku for her.

With her ready, Kagome carefully and skillfully made her way up a fire escape to reach the roof and get ready for a surprise attack from within the orphanage and chase out the enemy while getting the eldest orphans she had trained on their feet to protect the younger ones.

- In Front of The Orphanage -

Those who worked with the Hellsing Organization were on edge about the situation. The freak they were up against was smart- _really_ smart. Taking an entire orphanage hostage was something they never encountered before. They wanted to take the Freak out but they didn't want to jeopardize the children inside.

Pip didn't like it one bit when the situation involved children, especially when there was a big chance that they were too late and they were turned into ghouls.

Seras didn't like this either. And she knew that her Master, Alucard felt the same way. She knew that he might be a bit on the crazy side when fighting any freaks and ghouls, but she knew that he wouldn't hurt a living child. Her worries were cut short when she smelled the scent of rain mixed with some unknown flower in the air and looked up to see a silhouette in the roof of the orphanage.

From her vampire vision, Seras could tell that it was a woman in a long black trench, a mask, and a long sword in her hand. There was a brief chance moment when the woman looked straight at her before swiftly moving to the door on the roof.

She then felt Alucard appear beside her as she turned to him as if silently asking if he who or what that was, and if they should inform Integra about it.

Alucard had felt the presence of someone strong coming close to the orphanage and then felt it make its way to the roof of the said orphanage. And when he looked up, he saw that it was a woman. She was strong, even for a human. He could feel her power from where he stood on the ground despite that she was keeping it in check.

"Master…?" He heard Seras speak. He could tell that she was confused by this turn of events and was curious about the woman who was on the roof. Just as he was about to answer to his fledgling, the screams of children and gunshots sounded from within the building before one of the freaks was thrown out a window that was on the top floor.

* * *

The first chapter of what you all have waited for. This is the start of my Hellsing/Inuyasha Crossover, "Passion of The Undead".

I know that I have so many stories made and haven't completed but hey, most of my fics are posted in request to you guys and many have waited patiently for them.

Hope you guys enjoyed this and **Suggestions and Ideas are welcome but Flames are not. **

**Please Review, it'd be most appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or Inuyasha. They belong to their rightful creators. But I do own the orphaned children mentioned throughout this fic.

AN: This takes place three years after Kagome returned home after defeating Naraku. After graduating at the top of her class, Kagome got a job from the present Sesshoumaru as his advisor and company ambassador in London.

_**xoxoxoxox**_

_**Chapter Two**_

Once the freak had landed on the sidewalk of the orphanage, a black shadowed figure with a long bladed weapon purposely jumped out and impaled their weapon into the Freak's head, turning him into ashes.

Everyone from Hellsing was silent with Alucard grinning intrigued until the shadowed figure barked out an order towards the orphanage, "Cody! Cain! NOW!" More yells came from inside as two more Freaks were forced out of the building with two more figures came out following them soon after the two Freaks had nearly landed like the first Freak.

But unlike the first time, the Freaks recovered before two more shadowed figures landed on them, rolling to the side.

The clouds that had covered the moon as the Freaks were forced out the window had cleared, letting the light of the full moon shine on the three figures… only to reveal…

A dark blond girl with cherry blond highlights who also had pale skin, and a very slim but lithe figure. Strangely, her eyes were a crimson color like Alucard's and were glowing. Giving her a bit of a creepy predatorily look that scared the men of Hellsing. The clothes she wore were what any normal teenage girl would wear with a pair of dark blue hip hugging jeans, a blood-red halter styled top, black arm warmers, and a pair of leather Harley Davidson boots. And lastly, in her hands was what looked like a scythe carried by Death, himself.

Far to the girl's right was a boy who was probably a year or two older than her except this boy had a dark look that could almost rival Alucard but the intensity of his aura was not that intimidating but still stronger than the Freaks, none the less. His hair was platinum blond, almost silver and his eyes were the same as the girl's and his skin was similar as well; same pale flesh. The clothes he wore were a bit darker than the girl's with tight black jeans that hung at his hips, a tight black sleeveless turtleneck that showed his well muscled abs, black leather gloves, and knee high black boots that looked similar to Alucard's but had a silver zipper up the front.

(For the shirt, think of Shin's shirt from when he had that motorcycle ride with Mitsuomi. And for the boots, think of Allen's boots after he had joined the Black Order as an Exorcist.)

The boy didn't seem to have any weapons on him… although the shadows seemed to dance and slither around him.

Now as for the woman who stood between them looked to be a woman in her twenties but they couldn't be too sure because of the strange metal mask that covered her mouth and nose, showing only her deep piercing dark blue eyes. Her raven hair was held beck in a French braid that reached mid-thigh and wisps of loose hair framing her face with her bangs. She wore a long black trench over a light blue blouse and dark gray dress pants with black leather dress boots. In her right hand was a long Japanese sword that looked to about… maybe a little more than six feet long; almost that same as Alucard's height. The woman herself was only five-foot-one.

The woman who stood in-between the teens turned to the boy asking, "Were there any others in there, Cody?" The woman's was soft and sultry, an irresistible combination with her figure that made Pip and most of his men want to drool.

The boy, Cody turned to her answering with a deep cold voice, "No, Shishou. There were four others but they were killed by the twins before their leader knocked them out."

"They should be up by now. And don't worry about the little ones. Emma was smart enough to lead them to safety." The girl, who they figured was Cain answered. Her voice was as emotionless as Cody's.

The woman who Cody called "Shishou" then turned to the two freaks who were shaking and looked like they were about to run in fear before saying, "Take care of these two while I go check on the little ones and check to see if there are anymore we could've missed. And remember…" The teens glanced at her. "Show these fakers no mercy." The woman's voice was deadly, dripping with death.

As she walked to the entrance of the orphanage, Cain and Cody soon started to grin with bloodlust glowing from their eyes….

* * *

LOL I'm soo evil for giving you guys yet ANOTHER cliffhanger. Well, hopefully you all know the drill. Review, give your opinions, NO FLAMES, and you can supply me with ideas and suggestions. Also, tell me what you thought about the OCs I made.

Until the next chapter and hoped you guys enjoyed this.

Also, **HAPPY HALLOWEEN! **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or Inuyasha. They belong to their rightful creators. But I do own the orphaned children mentioned throughout this fic.

AN: Hey everyone, I'm very happy that al of you enjoyed Chapter Two. Now the moment you've all been patiently waiting for… HERE is chapter Three.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**Last time on "Passion of The Undead"**_

"_Were there any others in there, Cody?" The woman's was soft and sultry, an irresistible combination with her figure that made Pip and most of his men want to drool. _

_The boy, Cody turned to her answering with a deep cold voice, "No, Shishou. There were four others but they were killed by the twins before their leader knocked them out." _

"_They should be up by now. And don't worry about the little ones. Emma was smart enough to lead them to safety." The girl, who they figured was Cain answered. Her voice was as emotionless as Cody's. _

_The woman who Cody called "Shishou" then turned to the two freaks who were shaking and looked like they were about to run in fear before saying, "Take care of these two while I go check on the little ones and check to see if there are anymore we could've missed. And remember…" The teens glanced at her. "Show these fakers no mercy." The woman's voice was deadly, dripping with death. _

_As she walked to the entrance of the orphanage, Cain and Cody soon started to grin with bloodlust glowing from their eyes… _

_**xoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**Chapter Three**_

Just as soon as Kagome had stepped inside the Orphanage, Cody and Cain both grinned showing long vampiric fangs poking out and almost into their bottom lips. Alucard grinned madly himself at the knowledge of knowing that the two teens in front of him had vampire blood coursing through their veins… he could practically feel it.

The girl, Cain, he felt had a strong energy that felt old… almost ancient despite that he knew that she was still young. The boy, Cody, he felt was similar to him but had an aura that was untamed and didn't have complete control. But all in all, the two of them were unique and true vampires by birthright.

Cain's energy started to flow from her being as she asked Cody if she could take care of the Freaks herself. Cody lit her do as she please with a mad grin of his own while saying she was free to do what she please. Cain's grin then grew as she lifted her scythe while voicing something that sounded like a prayer…

"Now I lay me down to sleep… I pray the Lord my soul to keep… if I should die before I wake… I pray the Lord my soul to take." With this being heard, she lifted the blade of her weapon high before bringing it down, slicing off the heads of the Freaks turning them to dust before they could even get up.

(The prayer that Cain had recited, I know is real but I had gotten it from the manga, Judas. Which, by the way, is an AWESOME manga)

_**xoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Inside the orphanage, Kagome took careful steps toward the bunker she had built for the younger children, who hadn't had their vampiric blood awakened, should the orphanage be attacked by any threats.

But as she came closer, Kagome couldn't help but feel a sense of dread with every step she took. The scent of blood soon reached her nose… and she heard something squish under her boots as she took the stairs to the bunker. At the bottom of the stairs she could see one of the twins, Anya holding onto Emma as Aurora, Anya's sister was struggling to stay up. Anya and Emma were shaking in fright.

Then she saw… there in the shadows. A man with bayonets in his hands… bayonets covered in blood…

* * *

The prayer sounded familiar to Alucard for some reason until his thoughts were cut off by the scent of blood wafting to his nose. It was the smell of children's blood…

Please help me out guys, I'm not all there because of the fatigue I've been feeling. Please review and give me ideas or suggestions.


	4. Chapter 4

8Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or Inuyasha; they belong to their rightful creators. But I do own my OCs, Cain, Cody, Emma, and the twins who I'd like to name Anya and Aurora.

AN: Hey everyone. I'm back with permission to update when I can from my dad. It seems that after my laptop is fixed, I'm going to be selling it to my mother for her classes that she has to take for work. She said that she's willing to pay me but money doesn't really matter to me.

Anyways, my dad said that I could use his laptop for my writing and updating until we can save up enough to buy me a new desktop to suit my Anime media/fan fiction needs.

Hope you guys enjoy this update.

Also note that I changed the names of my OC twins. They were previously named Saya and Sayo but I gave them the English names, Anya and Aurora. Kinda like Aurora from Disney's "Sleeping Beauty" and Anya from "Anastasia". But the twins kinda look like xxxHolic's Maro and Moro, just a bit more gothic.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**Last time on "Passion of The Undead"**_

_But as she came closer, Kagome couldn't help but feel a sense of dread with every step she took. The scent of blood soon reached her nose… and she heard something squish under her boots as she took the stairs to the bunker. At the bottom of the stairs she could see one of the twins, Anya holding onto Emma as Aurora, Anya's sister was struggling to stay up. Anya and Emma were shaking in fright. _

_Then she saw… there in the shadows. A man with bayonets in his hands… bayonets covered in blood… _

_The prayer sounded familiar to Alucard for some reason until his thoughts were cut off by the scent of blood wafting to his nose. It was the smell of children's blood… _

_**xoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**Chapter Four**_

A cry of outrage with the sound of blades clinking and clacking soon came from inside the orphanage as three girls, a pair of twins who looked to be about thirteen or so and a little girl who looked about six years old. They ran to Cain and Cody's side, crying about a priest killing the other kids and were now fighting Shishou.

Not too long after this was said, a tall male figure dressed in grayish clothes was thrown out the door with tremendous force. After he had landed on the concrete sidewalk, Alucard grinned madly seeing that it was Father Anderson. His gin faltered a bit when a flash came through the door and clashed blades with the priest once more.

"Bastard priest… why did you kill them? They were just harmless children! So why? They did nothing wrong!" 'Shishou' yelled at Anderson, demanding an answer. She sat on his chest, holding her blade close to his throat. The only thing that kept the slim blade away from the skin was a pair of Anderson's own blessed bayonets.

Kagome's eyes held unshed tears of anger and pain from the loss of all the children who died inside the orphanage. She couldn't understand. Why…? Why did a priest kill almost an entire orphanage of helpless children who couldn't even hurt a fly if they were paid to do so? Half-breed children who never did anything to hurt anyone?

Anderson gave an insane, bloodthirsty grin while answering, "Those little hellions you called 'harmless children' were nothing but a swarm of monsters just waiting to be released onto the world; Unholy heathens with the blood of vampires coursing through their veins. Best to take care of them before they become a problem in the future." The bastard was laughing like a sick maniac that twisted his own religion for his own purposes.

Kagome stopped his guffaws by pushing her blade closer to his neck. Her weapon more effectively blessed than his bayonets, and burning his flesh on contact making him hiss from the sting.

After she did so, Kagome demanded, "Who gave the order? Who do you fucking work for?"

The miko's voice was low and deadly with contained fury that was just waiting to be released. When the priest didn't answer her, she charged her blade with her energy making the skin on Anderson's neck burn more than before.

He gave a loud grunt of pain before answering, "The Vatican sent me to eliminate those little heretics before they matured. Their fates were sealed since the days they were conceived."

Kagome stared at the man with anger and disbelief before yelling at him, "The Vatican? You lying son of a bitch! I KNOW the Vatican! The Pope gave me his word that those children would be left alone! He gave me his word, PERSONALLY!"

She refused to believe that the pope would go back on his word when she knew that he was telling the truth in leaving the children alone until they were old enough to take care of themselves and have a better understanding of what they were. Kagome then paused at the memory… remembering there was a third person, which overheard her and the Pope's agreement about the children's safety on Protestant, Catholic, and other religious lands despite their heritage. Long platinum hair… violet eyes… Maxwell, she remembered the Pope calling him.

"Son of a bitch… HE sent you. That fucking prick, Maxwell sent you against the pope's word!" She yelled at him. Betrayal coursing through her being, wanting nothing more than to kill the bastard who had slain the children inside the orphanage and slaughter the one who gave the order to kill the children against the pope's will.

Anderson didn't say anything but somehow managed to kick the priestess off of him. When he made this action, Cain and Cody stepped in while giving Anya and Aurora an order to protect Emma at all costs until 'Shishou' was back on her feet and while they fought the power-crazed priest.

The attacks Cain and Cody gave to Anderson were so strong that the priest himself was having trouble keeping up with them.

With each blow they gave to the priest, Alucard became more and more excited. So much that he had to stop himself from joining the fight.

He could ultimately tell that the two fighting the Vatican dog had so much potential, even for half-breed vampires. He had heard tales of there being true vampires that had affairs with humans and had conceived children of both beings. He himself had almost conceived one with a human female before his contract with Hellsing but the stress of carrying a vampire's child became too much for the human female and the baby became a miscarriage. But that was a long time ago. And even though he could be a bloodthirsty monster, he brought it upon himself to never burden any female with the task of bearing any children of his.

Back to the scenario in front of him…

Once Kagome was on her feet, she hollered an order to the teens to back down. They did so, knowing that the priest was hers to kill and hers alone despite that they wanted to kill him for slaughtering their half-breed kin. They also knew that the priest wasn't going to get away with killing them so easily.

He was going to pay the ultimate price with his life, if it was possible.

Kagome and Anderson stared each other down. The priest glaring at her though his thin framed glasses and two bayonets in hand before the priest demanded an answer from Kagome- an answer to the question that had plagued him since he first saw her inside the building, "Why do you care about those filthy little monsters? They're not human. Why go out of your way to take care of them and go against the word of god? Especially when you're a servant of God yourself?"

Raven colored bangs shadowed Kagome's eyes as she became silent. She then asked, gaining the attention of everyone present, including Integra herself who had arrived at the scene her self, "You really want to know why I care?"

Integra received word of what had happened and went to the scene to personally see what was going on. She never would've thought that the orphanage that was taken hostage was full of half vampire children that were still so young. The head of Hellsing also didn't expect to hear that Father Anderson had killed them all save for five of the orphans.

Kagome then lifted her head, mask still in place, and answered truthfully, "I cared and still care for them because… vampire or not, they were still children who were abandoned or left alone by families that didn't want anything to do with them because of their parentage or because their parents died when they were very young. I cared because despite the vampiric blood that course through their veins, they were still human as well. I wanted to give them the chance to live their lives the way they wanted without the fear of being shunned or anything because of their heritage.

"To me… humans… vampires… demons… they are no different from each other. We all exist on the same plain that is among the living. No one truly knows what god wants us to do… who knows? Maybe in the beginning he created vampires to keep the human population in check… kinda like how certain diseases and plagues work? Maybe God was the one who created the first vampire and not the devil?" Kagome's questions started to make everyone around her wonder.

Everyone began to ponder the questions Kagome spoke of and had to admit that she was right. No one really knows God's true purpose in creating humans so what if it was true that He created vampires as well to keep humans in check. Plausible. You never know.

Back to the situation…

"Now about me being a servant of god…" Kagome pointed out as she started making her way to where Anderson stood, before continuing, "as true as that may be… it doesn't mean that I have to do every little thing that God tells me to do especially when it involves murdering children and When I have NO IDEA what he wants me to do." By this time, her voice sounded frustrated and forcefully wanted to get a point across when it came to religion.

"And one more thing." She added as an afterthought. "Whether one is a part of the Vatican or not… no one… and I mean NO ONE has the right to call themselves a servant of god just because they believe they were given a so called power that enables them to go on par with fighting vampires." After this was said, Kagome seemed to have vanished from Anderson's sight before reappearing behind him and made a quick and swift swipe of her sword to decapitate the priest.

Everyone, including Alucard, was shocked to see the head fall off the priests shoulders before the body itself fell into a heap. Then they all heard Shisho speak, "can't really heal yourself when you get cut into pieces, can you?" She then turned to Cody and asked him to send the priest's "remains" back to The Vatican Special Section XIII, The Iscariot Organization… Enrico Maxwell's living quarters.

Cody complied without hesitation by using his shadows to send the so-called priest back to Italy. He knew that the priest wasn't really dead. No. He was just in some sort of hibernation until he was able to regenerate properly.

Once the eldest of the surviving orphans was done with his task, Kagome asked him and Aurora to use their shadows to take them away from the orphanage.

As the shadows started to wrap around the orphans and their shishou at Cody and Aurora's will, Alucard caught a glimpse of Shishou's tear-filled blue eyes before she and the surviving orphans disappeared from Hellsing's sight.

* * *

Another chapter done and posted for you guys…

Again, I haven't taken my laptop in to the shops but my dad gave me permission to use his laptop for my fanfics and to update, so no need to worry about me not updating my fics.

Please review. Suggestions and ideas are welcome. Flamers with their flames… don't bother to tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Hellsing. They belong to their rightful creators and distributors. But I do own the Dhampir (half vampire, half human) Orphans- Cody, Cain, Anya, Aurora, and Emma.

AN: Hey everybody! I'm back! I'm sorry to have been gone for so long. But with my dad's permission, I'm able to update my stories until I can get my laptop back. I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter no matter how short it might be.

**_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_**

Last time on "Passion of The Undead"

_Cody complied without hesitation by using his shadows to send the so-called priest back to Italy. He knew that the priest wasn't really dead. No. He was just in some sort of hibernation until he was able to regenerate properly. _

_Once the eldest of the surviving orphans was done with his task, Kagome asked him and Aurora to use their shadows to take them away from the orphanage. _

_As the shadows started to wrap around the orphans and their shishou at Cody and Aurora's will, Alucard caught a glimpse of Shishou's tear-filled blue eyes before she and the surviving orphans disappeared from Hellsing's sight. _

**_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_**

_**Chapter Five**_

Once Kagome had the orphans settled in her condo, she decided to stay up. Her reason was because the bloody sight of the children she couldn't save still haunted her every time she closed her eyes.

The memory affected her so much that she couldn't help but feel helpless breakdown into tears… and the remembrance of the priest being sent by that prick, Maxwell… Kagome felt rage at the betrayal. Even though she knew that the Pope didn't send anyone to kill the children under her care, on Protestant land, she still felt angry that one of his men would go against his word and will.

The phone rang, bringing her out of her thoughts and getting her attention. Standing from her seat out on the balcony, Kagome walked inside to where the phone sat and looked at the caller ID. Seeing that it was Sesshoumaru, the miko picked it up and brought it to her ear, hearing her brother's monotone voice.

"What happened?" She heard him demand. Kagome could hear the controlled anger in his voice.

Yes, the Taiyoukai and Corporation President had come to care about the children who had died. He loved them so much that he saw them as pups of his clan.

"A cocker underling from the Vatican went against the Pope's wishes about keeping away from the children until they reach adulthood. Cody, Cain, the twins, and Emma were the only survivors." Kagome answered, no emotion could be read from her voice.

"Do you know who did it?"

"A priest by the name of Alexander Anderson… he was sent by that platinum haired, violet eyed prick in charge of the Iscariot Organization."

"I knew that human couldn't be trusted." Sesshoumaru snarled viciously over the phone.

"Sess… what are we going to do?" Kagome whispered, sadness clogging her throat.

"We'll torture the bastard. We'll make his life a living Hell. Don't worry, Kagome… I have it all covered." Sesshoumaru said coldly, anger barely concealed. Kagome whispered a soft, 'okay'. "Try and get some sleep, sister. It's late. I am offering you as much leave time from work as you need to heal. You loved each child there like they were your own."

"Okay, Sesshoumaru. I love you, thanks."

"And I you." Sesshoumaru told her. Kagome hung up the phone and tossed it into a chair behind her. It was a cool night, the breeze gently ruffling her clothing. She had changed from her work clothes to long black silk nightgown and a matching thin ankle length robe.

A tear trickled down her cheek, glowing bright in the moonlight. It was followed by another and then another. Silent sobs bubbled in her throat and she cradled her head in her hands.

She felt a familiar presence behind her and a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind. The owner of those arms leaned his head down by her neck. He whispered promises of 'everything would be alright'. He gave her comfort by merely being there. Kagome felt a tear hit her neck and the two cried together. The dhampir, only a few years younger than herself, covered her in his shadows, holding her.

"Everything will be all right Kagome... you'll see... I promise." he told her, his husky voice reassuring, the tears from his eyes lessening until they stopped. Kagome nodded and continued to cry until she fell into a sleep... dreamless, and for that...she was thankful. She didn't want the nightmares of lifeless eyes staring up at her.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxox**_

"What do we do with the bodies, Sir Integra?"

"Dispose of them... burn the orphanage." Integra stated.

Alucard walked within the orphanage, his usual maniacal grin no longer in place. Instead, his large mouth was set into a large frown, the expression looking out of place on his overly expressive face. The blood wafted to his nose, gently toying with his senses. He observed the gore and though was usually the cause of such gore... these children... these _vampiric_ children were slaughtered like animals, butchered.

It was just another reason the Iscariot Organization had to be shut down in his eyes.

Limbs were strewn across the floor, faces set into silent screams, and eyes open with fright.

Just as Pip tossed in the first torch, Alucard walked away from the orphanage. In the back of his mind he saw blue eyes filled with tears. They were the eyes of that woman from before. Integra nodded to him once and Alucard disappeared within his beloved shadows. While traveling in his shadow realm, he felt another using the shadows. His red eyes narrowed in contemplation.

Did this person always use them before?

He tried to trace the user using the shadows but was unable to due to strong dark magic. He vaguely wondered if it was the boy or that young girl with long dark blood red haired (He's thinking about Aurora- one of the twins) that was using the shadows and blocking him.

He appeared inside his room at the Hellsing Manor and he sat at his chair. Inside an ice bucket was a blood packet. He tossed of his hat and it landed on his bed – which was really his coffin. He pulled off his orange yellow glasses and set them on the table. He took the blood packet into his hand and dug his fangs into it.

_Reduced to mere medical blood. _He thought disgustedly. It wasn't warm like blood fresh from the body, there wasn't the taste of salt that was licked from the flesh, and there wasn't that _eroticness_ that came from blood from the body. He was tamed... but that was his fault for being taken by that damned Van Hellsing. He vaguely wondered if that woman's blood tasted as wonderful as her scent.

He smirked.

He'd find out after he found her.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Kagome gave a tiny sneeze in her sleep as Cody held her in his arms to take her to her room.

The eldest of the surviving orphans couldn't sleep because of the loss he felt from losing his fellow dhampir but at the emotions he felt coming from his shishou.

He cared for her and looked up to her like a big sister. She gave him a home when he didn't have one and also gave him a family- not only with the Taisho family and Higurashi family, but with many of the other children who were just like him and had grown to see as his brothers and sisters.

For everything that she did for him, he was willing to do anything to keep her safe and happy. And for that, it pained him to see her strong yet feminine demeanor crumble to something as fragile as a fine china doll that lay securely in his arms.

Once he had made it to her room, Cody set her on the bed before covering her up to her chin with the blankets. After making sure that Kagome would be okay, Cody left to check on the girls. In one of the extra bedrooms, he saw the twins- Anya and Aurora- sharing a bed while Cain shared one with little Emma.

When he saw Cain start to stir, Cody guessed she sensed his aura as she lifted her head and looked toward him while still half asleep.

He'd admit that he was at that age where he'd start thinking about girls… and Cain was pretty much the only dhampir girl he knew who was even close to his age and understood him.

Her voice broke his train of thought with her low soft voice, "Cody… How's Kagome?" Cain, like Cody, was one of the first to come to the orphanage and was also one of the eldest, only younger than Cody by about two years. And also like Cody, she also looked to Kagome as an older sister.

"She's asleep now. For all I know, she'll need our help to get her through this." Cody answered in a low tone so as not to wake the younger girls who looked like they were reliving the events of what happened not to long ago… especially Emma.

The six-year-old had only lost both of her parents a year ago and now she's lost so many dhampir siblings. He could only imagine the impact it must have on her compared to Anya and Aurora who were mentally mature and stronger.

"Is she… in pain?" Cain asked softly, sitting up and getting up from the bed. She covered Emma with the blanket and sighed.

"A lot more than she's letting on..." Cody said… his voice clogged with an emotion he just couldn't identify. Was it pain? Was it sadness? His emotions were haywire; he was unable to get anything straight. He turned from the bedroom and walked to the living room.

Cain followed behind him silently, ever the faithful little dhampir she was. They took a seat on the couch and Cody growled to himself. "I wasn't strong enough to save them..." he finally whispered.

"Oh, Cody." Cain said softly, pulling the older boy into her arms and holding him. Something within her heart clenched at the thought of his sadness. She felt her own eyes fill with tears. "You were as strong as you could be. No one blames you for what happened...you saw Kagome...he was a priest that could have given her a run."

"I couldn't save them...am I really so weak?" he asked softly, ignoring her words.

"No, Cody." Cain said softly, resting his head on her lap. She ran her hands through his silver blonde hair and released a single tear. "No. You're not weak. You are the strongest out of our little family. You are one of the strongest people I know."

Slowly Cody fell asleep on Cain's lap. Cain followed him not long after.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Back at the Hellsing Manor, Integra was staring out one of the windows of her office, thinking about the children who were killed by Father Anderson. If she had known about the orphanage being a shelter for young dhampir children, she would've offered the one who watched over them Hellsing's protection.

But no, Integra didn't know about them and never even heard of them.

In the back of her mind, she believed that the woman who decapitated Anderson would've wanted to give the children proper burials but burning down the orphanage with the bodies inside was protocol for Hellsing to make sure that the existence of vampires will never reach the human masses.

Alucard had said that a few of the children escaped with the woman and Integra's blue eyes for the first time in a long time filled with unshed tears.

"Good God. What kind of place has the world become? Now even children are being slaughtered." She whispered, taking out a cigar and lighting it with a match. She sat, wondering what her next course of action would be. After thinking for a few moments, she brushed her long blonde hair from her face. "Alucard." she called, knowing he would come.

Sure enough, not a few moments later, Alucard's upper half came from a shadow portal in the ceiling. He stayed there, half in and half out, hanging upside down. Integra sighed and nearly rolled her eyes at the vampire.

"You called, Master?" he asked.

"I have a job for you and Seras. Call her here." Alucard nodded and used his mind link to call the fledgling vampire. A few minutes later, she appeared and Integra nodded to the red-eyed girl (I prefer how Seras looks in the OVA series- her eyes hadn't turned red yet).

"You needed something, Sir Integra? Master?"

"I am sending you and Alucard to find the woman from the orphanage. I want her found and brought here unharmed. I want to offer her children protection and security as well as apologize for not properly burying the children. Go to Walter and see if he can get you two a few new weapons." Seras nodded and disappeared from the office, Alucard merely smiled madly and laughed as he faded away.

This was his chance to get a taste of that woman.

Oh how fun _this_ would be.

After the two of them met with Walter in the basement, they received a few small handguns that were slightly weaker than the ones they currently owned, like Seras' Harkonan Canon and Alucard's Jackal and Caliber.

They new ones they received were like 9mm calibers and Smith & Wesson types with a slightly weaker version of the blessed silver bullets that weren't explosive rounds or even mercury charged like they used against vampires. And since Integra told them she wanted to woman and her children brought to the blond woman unharmed, Walter thought it would be better to use weaker guns and ammunition incase anything goes wrong.

So basically, their new guns were no better than any other guns you could easily find on the market from the US.

(I don't know about any gun markets in other countries.)

Now all they had to do now was find the woman and the surviving orphans and bring them to Hellsing. For Alucard… he just could wait to see how the woman called Shishou tasted and see how he would fair with her in battle.

* * *

Finally updated "Passion of The Undead"! And it's all thanks to Kagome Yuki Niwa's help in writing some parts to get some ideas going for me.

Hope you guys enjoyed this.

Please Reivew, it'd be most appreciated. Suggestions and Ideas are welcome. Flamers with their flames are not because… well, I don't want to hear your shit about how I write.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Hellsing. They belong to their rightful creators and distributors. But I do own the Dhampir (half vampire, half human) Orphans- Cody, Cain, Anya, Aurora, and Emma.

AN: I'm very happy that everyone liked the last chapter. And I only hope that you all will enjoy this one as well.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**Last time on "Passion of The Undead"**_

_Seras and Alucard are given the assignment of searching for the masked woman- Shishou and the surviving orphans and to bring them to Hellsing- alive and unharmed. _

_And Kagome and the orphans try to cope with the loss of their little Dhampir family with Sesshoumaru planning on visiting the Pope to give him the news of what happened in London, personally while also hunt down the prick who sent the demented priest to kill the orphans before they became of age. _

_**xoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**Chapter Six**_

Molten gold eyes looked out the window of where he seated on his private jet to Rome, thinking of ways to torture the man who dared send one of their men to do the most unthinkable deed that the Holy Catholic Order could do.

Soon after Sesshoumaru had spoken to Kagome about what had happened at the orphanage, the Taiyoukai made arrangements to fly to Rome as soon as possible. Once he had his work done and a notice of Kagome having leave from work, Sesshoumaru took a flight in his private jet two days later.

Before leaving, he also gave notice to the archbishop and the Pope himself that he was to arrive in Rome soon.

Anger was reflected in those orbs and when the jet landed. He stepped out of it. A limo sat waiting for him. He slowly, leisurely walked towards it. He fixed his black suit and then stepped into the car. He glared at the driver and coolly informed of where to go.

"The Vatican." he nearly snarled. The driver nodded quickly and sped off.

At the Vatican, the pope and his underlings were running around nervously. After all, Sesshoumaru never visited unless he was extremely upset. The pope took a seat at his usually spot that could only be called a throne. A man ran in and sweat gathered on the pope's brow.

"He's here! He's here!" the pope flinched and wiped is brow with a cloth. He was nervous. Wouldn't you be if you were about to face an angry man literally named, 'the killing perfection'?

Sesshoumaru walked into the room, his hands behind his back, his eyes glaring at the man before him. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Sesshoumaru."

"It won't be so pleasurable when I get done here. In fact, you'll wish we had never met." he stated coolly to the man before him, his golden eyes glinting angrily and almost maniacally.

"Wait, Sesshoumaru! Please, first tell us what has upset you!" One of the archbishops closest to the Pope pleaded, not only fearing for the Pope's life but his own as well.

"What has upset me?" Sesshoumaru asked in almost deadly whisper before repeating a voice that boomed throughout the entire hall, "WHAT HAS UPSET ME? ONE OF YOUR MEN FROM ISCARIOT WENT AGAINST OUR AGREEMENT IN LEAVING THE DHAMPIR CHILDREN BE UNTIL THEY BECAME OF LEGAL ADULT AGE! THAT'S WHAT HAS, NOT ONLY ME UPSET, BUT HAS MY SISTER COMPLETELY DESTRAUGHT WITH GRIEF!"

With this outburst came Sesshoumaru's power and his demonic features- eyes glowing a blood red with his pupils changing into a demonic color, as well as his canines showing and his markings in his cheekbones look like they were smeared- making everyone within the hall shake in fear. But what made the Pope stop shaking was his confusion of what happened to the Dhampir children he gave his word to be protected.

"Sesshoumaru… who, from Iscariot, was sent? Do you have a name?" He asked, making his followers pause to hear.

After emitting a deep-throated growl, Sesshoumaru uttered the name, "The Paladin- Alexander Anderson. The leader of your Iscariot Organization, Enrico Maxwell sent him against our agreement concerning the children that were put into my sister's care until they became old enough to understand their heritage. They were all slaughtered, even before their vampiric blood had awakened. Only five orphans survived."

Deep down, the pope knew that Maxwell couldn't be trusted. He knew that his position and authority went to his head, thinking that he was God's chosen servant but in reality, he was no different than any normal man who believed in Christ.

But for Maxwell to go so far as to carry on a deed like this behind his back and against his word towards his most trusted ally… the Pope was truly ashamed as were the rest who were present in the hall.

His Holiness knew what he had to do because it was really by demon law and out of his hands, as well as God's. The pope had no choice but to declare that those who followed Maxwell's orders and Maxwell himself were no longer under the Pope's protection and are no longer a part of the Vatican. Therefore, giving Sesshoumaru and all those in his family rights to avenge the lives he had taken.

The Pope turned to one of his followers and asked him to bring Maxwell and Alexander to the hall…

_**xoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Later that night, back in London, even though it's only been two days, Alucard and Seras were growing impatient.

They looked over almost half of London with no signs of the woman, Shishou or the surviving orphans. Even though it was obvious that the orphans would tend to stand out since they had such unique appearances, it would be hard to spot Shishou because she wore a mask and could be any raven-haired woman out there.

Seras, with Pip's voluntary help, asked around with almost everybody from vendors from the early morning markets to shops and such. But with no luck in finding anyone who fit the description of the woman or the orphans. They even looked into the toy stores and came with nothing.

It was wearing on Alucard the most due to the fact every time he blinked... he remembered the dream from the day before during his Daylight rest. It haunted him, plaguing him through out the day.

Those sad eyes...

Like any other rare dream he had, he was surrounded by darkness and was almost floating in it. But what set this one a part was that, ahead of him… sitting on her legs was the woman, Shishou… crying in her hands with the corpses of the orphans that were killed by Anderson.

Her head was held in her hands as her sobs filled the darkness. Alucard ached to reach and grab her hands from her face and hold her to his chest. Her whimpers and sobs caused something to clench within his chest. She lifted her head and all he saw were her heart broken, tearful blue eyes before everything around him shattered like glass.

It was then that he would wake. Alucard wanted to growl to himself at the simple absurdity of it all. Not even in his dreams was he a source of comfort or did he feel as though he wanted to comfort someone. He looked at his companions and noticed that they were tiring quickly. He sent them home and was about to follow them when _that scent_ reached him. He knew this scent...he knew whom it belonged to and so he followed it.

Seras and Pip didn't notice his departure.

Through his quick strides, he came to a familiar setting. It was the same street where the orphanage was. And right in front of the now burned down orphanage was the raven-haired woman and the surviving orphans. Shishou was in a bit of kneeling position, as if in prayer with the orphans standing with their heads bowed down in respect for the dead.

He also noticed they were all dressed what could be considered funeral attire.

In front of Shishou, were the charred steps that belonged to the orphanage with incense sticks lit and Japanese blossoms and white roses set on the said steps, making them look like an altar of sorts.

Shishou's face was covered by her hair, like a curtain and was wearing a high collared robe-like jacket and foreign attire of black and dark violet.

When Alucard was about to take a step forward, the young male of the orphans tensed before turning his sights toward him- his blood-red eyes gleaming much like his, except with a more sane and on guard look to them. Not to mention they were tinged with a sadness that could only be caused by losing a loved one.

The eldest girl of the orphans seemed to notice that his attention was elsewhere. "Cody?" She spoke softly before turning her gaze to where he was looking only to see a full-grown male vampire standing not too far from them dressed what could be considered a red Victorian coat, a wide red brim hat, and a pair of red-orange sunglasses. He also wore a black suit with boots that reached up to his knees and a pair of white gloves that seem to have some sort of occult symbol.

The twins, Anya and Aurora also noticed his presence with Emma moving closer to Kagome when she noticed as well.

Kagome already knew he was there. She could sense him coming but decided not to pay him any mind. The miko felt that he wasn't going to harm them, despite that his energy felt dark and untamed. Not to mention she didn't want to be bothered when she was giving her last prayers to the children she felt she couldn't save and couldn't get the chance to give proper burials to.

Those two things were the things she truly regretted… and she felt that she probably would never live past those regrets. After silently chanting her last sutra of the dead, Kagome picked up her mask, which was set beside her- out of Alucard's sight- and tied it on with her head still tilted downward.

Rain then started to pour, soaking the incense that was burning not too long ago and giving the flowers a morning dew effect. The change of weather also caused Kagome and the orphans' clothes to get soaked.

After her mask was in place, Kagome stood with little Emma clinging to her pant leg, despite that the little girl was curious about the full breed vampire dressed in red and black.

Kagome then turned to Alucard, regarding him with a curious yet guarded look, wondering why he was here.

"Can I help you vampire?" she asked softly, sadness and weariness tingeing her voice.

"My master has sent me to find you so she could convey her sincerest apologies." Alucard told the small woman.

Kagome sighed and looked at the children behind her. Cody silently stepped a little closer to her and she brushed back her damp black hair. "Your Master? May I ask who your Master is?" Kagome asked.

"Sir Integra Hellsing." Alucard answered.

Kagome nodded her head and then stared at the vampire before her. "Tell your Master that if she would like to meet then we can arrange a meeting. Tell her to give me a time. You can meet me here tomorrow at noon with her wishes of a date and place. Good day." Kagome turned, bringing the children with her.

Alucard frowned at the small woman and at the little girl that sent him small curious look. In fact, she outright stopped.

"Emma?" Kagome called.

"Are you one of us?" Emma asked as she quickly skipped to Alucard and gripped is pant leg. Alucard stood shocked and hesitantly placed a hand on her head, his red eyes softening slightly. "I am."

"There aren't many of us anymore." Emma whispered.

"I know." Alucard told her, petting down her hair. "I know."

Alucard took a good look at the little girl who was attached to his leg and saw that she was very cute for a dhampir child with innocent deep blue eyes. Her long platinum blond hair was pulled back in two French braids with her bangs framing her face and hanging over her eyes. She was slightly taller and was much paler than the average child her age, wearing a dress that was black with spaghetti straps over a dark blue long sleeved turtleneck that brought out her eyes. And on her feet were comfortable black shoes.

Give her a few more years until her vampiric blood awakened; Alucard had a feeling that she would be a very beautiful dhampir and very strong if the feel of her dormant power was anything to go by.

Kagome and the other orphans watched this with slight surprise, since for them it was rare for Emma to take such a fondness to any stranger whether they were demon, human, or vampire. When she first came to be under Kagome's care, it took her some time before she started to warm up to the miko or Sesshoumaru. It was just that she was that much of a shy little girl, especially after losing her parents, unless her curiosity got the best of her.

The said miko wondered if this vampire reminded Emma of her father before he met his end…

After calling out the little one's name again, she saw her turn her head to her in slight surprise before Kagome spoke a Japanese term that she understood, "Ikuso…"

(I think that means 'let's go'… I've heard it many times in original Japanese episodes, but I can't be sure if I had spelled it right)

Little Emma nodded before turning back to the tall vampire and saying a soft 'bye' and running back to Kagome and the others as they left for the miko's home, leaving Alucard behind to watched them leave.

Once they were out of sight when they turned a corner, Alucard thought about following them but decided against it and used his shadows to get back to the Hellsing Manor.

He found the woman and the orphans… now it was up to his master in what move she wanted to make next. And the strange thing is… after seeing Shishou again, Alucard's desire to taste her blood had faded after he heard her grief stricken voice and saw just how deep her sadness ran.

The No-Life King felt something in his chest clench again right where his heart should be but he did his best to shrug it off before melting into his shadows to report to his master.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxox**_

As Kagome and the orphans made it to the condo, the miko took off her mask before opening the door to her condo and letting her kids walk in and take of their shoes. She made her way to the linen closet to get towels to give them to dry off after they took turns using the shower.

Cody insisted that the girls should go first while Cain said the order should be from youngest to oldest as she made her way to the kitchen to get some milk warmed up for cocoa as well as some water for coffee and tea.

It was settled that Emma would go first since none of them wanted her to get sick. After asking Cain and Cody to help the twins dry up a bit and watch the water and milk, Kagome led Emma to the bathroom and got a warm bath going for her. As the tub filled up, the miko helped the dhampir child with her hair before helping her undress.

In the middle of Emma's bath, the little girl asked her mother-like figure, "Kagome… will we ever see that man again?"

For some reason, Emma felt drawn to the red clothed vampire… and somehow felt that he was almost like her father before he was killed. His energy almost felt like his but was older… and that gave Emma a comforting feeling.

Kagome paused when she was getting the shampoo to start washing Emma's hair and gave a small smile. She could tell that the little dhampir was fond of the vampire they met on the street. The miko then answered the little one's question, "Yes, Emma. We'll see him tomorrow should his master really agree to give a time and place to meet with us." At that, Kagome saw a small smile form on the little girl's lips and couldn't help but feel happy to see such an expression on Emma's face rather than sadness.

Once finished with Emma's bath, a knock came to the bathroom door before Cody, who offered fresh dry clothes and a clean towel for Emma, opened it.

(He sees Emma as a little sister anyways and he's very mature)

He shut the door behind and set the clothes on the counter and unfolded the towel to wrap around the little dhampir he came to see as a baby sister.

Kagome gave her thanks when Cody offered to take over and help dress Emma while she went to get herself dried off and changed into some dry clothes and left to her room.

When everyone was showered, dried, and settled in the living room with blankets and steaming mugs of coffee (Kagome), tea (Cain and Cody), and cocoa (Emma and the Twins), they basked in the comfortable silence.

Aurora then broke the silence by asking, "Should we come with you tomorrow when you meet with that vampire?" And Anya then asked, "Yeah, should we?"

It was typical Twin behavior but Kagome wasn't bothered by it. She actually found it cute and thought it suited their personalities and appearance.

The twins reminded Kagome of a darker reversed version of Maru and Moro from xxxHolic. Aurora was the eldest twin with short dark red hair that was usually pulled back in two pigtails and red-violet eyes. Her skin was very pale due to her vampiric blood and was thin but very athletic.

And her younger sister, Anya had loose dark blue hair that reached her knees and same eye color as her sister as well as skin tone and athletic ability. She was her sister's complete opposite- calm and wise, thinking before she acted while her sister was wild yet down to earth and acted much like a tomboy.

Remembering their question about seeing the vampire tomorrow, Kagome shook her head and answered softly, "No, you two. I'll be fine alone. Although, Emma did hint that she wanted to see him again too."

This made the said girl blush, remembering her question from earlier during her bath time.

Cody, being the protective male he was when it came to his family, spoke, "I'll still be close by while Cain and the twins stay here. I have a feeling you'll bring Emma with you."

"Thank you Cody… although, I have a feeling he means no harm unless his master gave the order."

_**xoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Once Seras and Pip told her that they couldn't find any leads, Alucard had reported back to Integra saying that he had found the woman and the orphans while saying that if Integra really wanted to meet with them, she should set a meeting place and time.

"She also said that she'll await your answer until noon, tomorrow- sending me to deliver her the message." Alucard finished, watching his master contemplate this.

Integra admitted that she didn't blame the woman for taking measures like this since it was obvious that it was for the children's sake and safety. In a way, she didn't really know whom to trust.

With a sigh, she looked toward her servant before speaking, "When you see her tomorrow, tell her I wish for her to meet me at the London Aquarium, this Saturday at 1:00pm if she's available. And also tell her that the children in her care are welcome to come as well."

Curious about their leader's choice of meeting place, Pip asked, "Why the London Aquarium?"

(I'll have everyone know who's never been to London that the London Aquarium is actually a real place.)

"If this woman who calls herself Shishou were to bring the children with her, it may as well be at a location where they can feel at peace and they won't feel threatened in such a public place." Integra answered logically after she took a drag out of her cigar.

Seras and Pip then understood the logic since what had happened at the orphanage was fresh and the children, as well as Shishou were on edge about any place that was labeled safe. It must've been told that the orphanage was a safe haven for dhampir children yet that ideal was shattered when Anderson came in.

Once it was agreed that Alucard would deliver Integra's message tomorrow at noon, the said vampire fazed out through the walls and into his room where his coffin was, as well as his usual chair. After taking a seat in the said chair, he closed his eyes to rest up for tomorrow, unaware of the dreams taking a bit of a turn.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxox**_

The next day, at exactly noon, Kagome and Emma with Cody hiding in his shadows undetected came to where the burned orphanage stood and saw the vampire dressed in red from yesterday.

Emma became excited and quickly made her way to Alucard and wrapped her arms around his leg.

Alucard, still unused to the kind of attention stiffened momentarily before setting a hand on top of the little girl's head with soft eyes.

At the edge of his senses, he could feel the young boy, Cody hiding in the shadows and was impressed that his skill was so advanced at his age.

Looking toward Shishou who still wore her mask, Alucard spoke, "My master wishes to meet you this Saturday at 1:00pm at the London Aquarium, if you are available at that time. And has also said that you're welcome bring the children along as well."

Kagome thought about this and agreed since she was still on leave from work and since Sesshoumaru was still in Rome with the Vatican. No doubt still searching for the coward, Enrico Maxwell and a most likely already fully healed Anderson. She had gotten a call from her brother earlier that morning and was told that Maxwell and the priest (she had decapitated) had fled, along with any other loyal followers of the demented, power-hungry human.

But on another note, Kagome was curious to meet this vampire's master.

Softly nodding her head to Alucard, Kagome spoke, "I'll be able to meet her then. I'm basically on leave from my day-to-day job… and I'm sure the children will like to see the aquarium."

"YAY! We're going to the Aquarium!" Emma had always wanted to go the London Aquarium because when Kagome showed her pictures of all the colorful fish that were known to man, the little dhampir had wanted to see some of those same fish up close and in person.

Alucard gave a soft unnoticeable smile at seeing the little girl's excitement. He then looked back at the woman in front of him and saw a soft light in her eyes when she saw the smile on Emma's face. The No-Life King could see that she cared greatly for the child as well as the other children that were currently in her care. He could tell they were her reason for living; they were her life.

Kagome's eyes then connected with Alucard's before she spoke, "Then it's settled. I'll see her this Saturday at 1pm at the London Aquarium. And I will bring the children with me. They can see the sights while we adults talk."

Looking forward to Saturday, Alucard grinned while chuckling before he left to report back to Integra. And Kagome and Emma with Cody not too far behind them in shadows, left back to the condo to call Sesshoumaru to not only tell him what they'll be doing but to see if he made it to the Vatican just fine and see if he did anything the bastards who planned and acted those plans out in slaughtering the orphanage.

* * *

Close to five pages long. Hope this is more than enough to satisfy you until the next update. But right now, I'm tired and didn't get to sleep until 4 in the morning yesterday because of my uncle's BBQ. It was good but didn't agree with my stomach.

Anyways, Please leave a review. Suggestion and ideas are welcome. But flamers with their flames aren't.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Hellsing. They belong to their rightful creators and distributors. But I do own the Dhampir (half vampire, half human) Orphans- Cody, Cain, Anya, Aurora, and Emma.

AN: I'm glad that everyone liked the last chapter and I hope you guys will enjoy this one as well. I'm sorry that I don't have much else to say. It's hot… I'm tired… it's just summer…

_**xoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**Last time on "Passion of The Undead"**_

_Kagome's eyes then connected with Alucard's before she spoke, "Then it's settled. I'll see her this Saturday at 1pm at the London Aquarium. And I will bring the children with me. They can see the sights while we adults talk." _

_Looking forward to Saturday, Alucard grinned while chuckling before he left to report back to Integra. And Kagome and Emma with Cody not too far behind them in shadows, left back to the condo to call Sesshoumaru to not only tell him what they'll be doing but to see if he made to the Vatican in Rome just fine and see if he did anything the bastards who planned and acted those plans out in slaughtering the orphanage. _

_**xoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

Saturday came quickly for Integra as she stood at the entrance of the London Aquarium, waiting for the woman, Shishou and the children in her care.

She was relieved to hear from Alucard that Shishou agreed to meet her at the aquarium while bringing the children with her. The head of Hellsing hoped that she could at least form an alliance with the woman while providing some sort of sanctuary for the dhampir children. It was the least she could do for them after not giving them a chance to give the decease children proper burials.

Still not so sure if she should've come alone, Integra had Alucard in hiding close by just in case with Walter standing with her. When she had decided this, Alucard looked like he was having a field day. She didn't know why though.

The said vampire was currently hiding in the shadows while the Hellsing Head waited by the entrance with six extra one-day passes in hand. Integra may as well buy the tickets since she was the one who picked the place.

"Sir Integra…" she heard Walter say before telling her that someone was coming towards them. Looking up and in the direction he was looking in, Integra saw a young woman dressed in a red corset with red ribbons under a black silk dress shirt and black hip hugging jeans. On top of her head was a classic hat- a Dexter, to complete her attire.

As the crowd started to clear a bit, she saw the unique appearances of the surviving children of the orphanage. They were as Alucard described them to be- the eldest almost appearing to be similar to the vampire but younger and… something else.

The eldest and only boy among them was dressed the same way he was that fateful night but with a leather jacket on and dark red shades. The eldest girl had a plaid miniskirt, a punk goth corset that was similar to the woman but rather than ribbons, hers had tiny chains. Dangling from her wrists were goth bracelets and on her feet were combat boots. Lastly she wore a pair of shades that were a lighter shade than the boy's.

The twins, she noticed were almost dressed alike but with different colors and one wore shorts while the other wore a dress. And the youngest, wore a sweet light blue sundress that had a goldfish pattern.

Integra then felt Alucard appear from out of the shadows behind her. She looked at him from the corner of her eye and notice that he seemed to have… a lighter air about him and she wondered why.

Alucard had sensed the energies of the dhampir kids as well as the still sad aura of the woman who cared for them. After walking out of his shadows, his sights landed on an excited little Emma. With what she was wearing, he could see that she stuck out almost like a sour thumb when with the other orphans who were dressed in darker clothes.

Like Emma, he could see the twins were excited as well while the two eldest orphans seemed to just looking forward to the trip.

When the No-Life King's eyes landed on the woman who called herself Shisho… his eyes widened slightly behind red-orange shades. He had expected to see the same sad woman he had met a few days before wearing her metal mask. But instead saw a beauty that would be mistaken as one of his kind. And Alucard had to admit, he liked how she looked without the mask, very much.

Emma was excited about finally getting to see the Aquarium, Kagome and the other orphans could tell. If it weren't for Kagome telling her that she shouldn't get to sleep late, Emma would've been up all night trying to find something to wear for the occasion. But the next morning, Kagome found the dress that Emma was currently wearing and the little dhampir child loved it.

Another reason why Emma was excited was that she had a feeling the vampire in red would be there too.

Kagome, despite the children's excitement in being able to see the Aquarium, still felt depressed but did her best to hide it so as not to alarm her charges and make sure they had a good time while she talked with this Integra Hellsing. She also wanted to know if this woman could be trusted.

Don't get her wrong, she still trusted the pope, but heard from him through Sesshoumaru that it would be best to find allies that would help her protect what charges she had left should Maxwell and his followers try to kill them. Even Cody and Cain understood this and agreed that it would be best.

Kagome's thoughts were cut short when she heard Emma give a delighted gasp before letting go of her hand and started to run ahead of them. At first she was worried but when she saw the same vampire who conveyed his master's message to her, the miko relaxed as she watched Emma latch onto his leg like she did a few days before.

From her left, she heard Cain give a soft chuckle before saying, "Looks like she's taken quite a liking to this vampire." To her opposite side, Kagome heard Cody give a scoff, "I don't know why… I don't trust him."

"I think it's because this certain vampire's energy reminds Emma of her father, you two. Remember, he was one of the oldest and most pureblooded vampires that had existed before he was killed…" by what Kagome said, Cain and Cody then understood the little one's quick attachment to him.

But that still didn't stop Cody from not trusting Alucard… especially when he sensed the older vampire's attraction for his older sister/mother figure.

Integra was surprised that the child attached herself to Alucard. And the vampire himself set a hand on the child's head gently. This surprised even Walter, who knew Alucard since the last war. Especially when the child looked so happy to see the vampire.

The woman with the Dexter hat came up to them with the twins and two older orphans.

"Sir Integra Hellsing?" The woman asked. Her voice sounded soft but was detached yet full of sadness. Much like her deep blue eyes.

"Yes?" Integra answered.

The woman then took off her hat before placing it over her heart. Bowing slightly, she answered with a soft smile, "I am Kagome Higurashi… or how you first heard of me by the children as 'Shishou'…"

* * *

Short yes, but I'm not feeling too well. Being female is harsh and feels like a curse when a certain time of the month comes around. So this was all I could think up for this update so don't kill me just for not feeling well.

Anyways, please leave a review. They would be most appreciated. Ideas and Suggestions are welcome. Flamers with their flames, don't bother leaving anything if you don't like it. Because no body wants to read/hear anything negative you write/say.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Hellsing. They belong to their rightful creators and distributors. But I do own the Dhampir (half vampire, half human) Orphans- Cody, Cain, Anya, Aurora, and Emma.

AN: This chapter was started on June 18, 2008 when I came back from vacation but was officially without Internet. During our vacation, the cable company must've shut down the Internet while we were gone. Now we have DSL since it's cheaper than what we were paying before and we can also get phone service at the same time. But at the moment, I'm using my dad's laptop in order to write this because my own computer got a virus. I don't know when we'll be able to get it fixed.

Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**Last time on "Passion of The Undead"**_

"_Sir Integra Hellsing?" The woman asked. Her voice sounded soft but was detached yet full of sadness. Much like her deep blue eyes. _

"_Yes?" Integra answered. _

_The woman then took off her hat before placing it over her heart. Bowing slightly, she answered with a soft smile, "I am Kagome Higurashi… or how you first heard of me by the children as 'Shishou'…" _

_**xoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**Chapter Eight**_

Once they were in the London Aquarium, the younger children immediately made their way to the first tank full of fish that they had never seen before. Their faces full of awe at the colors that was imprinted on the scales of the aquatic vertebras.

Kagome was thankful that Integra invited them and paid for their tickets. For a first impression, Integra was a gentle but firm woman but the miko needed to get to know her completely before she set her opinion about the older woman. The man who was with her was the same as well, even though he seemed to be a kind man.

When Kagome noticed the younger children run off, she turned to Cain and Cody to tell them to stay close to them. The two went ahead of them, but not before Cody gave a glare at Integra, Walter, and most especially Alucard who just grinned at his silent warning. It was obvious the vampire was amused by the boy's protectiveness of the females in his family.

"Oh, dear… I take it the lad doesn't really warm up to strangers…" Walter spoke, obviously shocked at how guarded the boy seemed around them but couldn't really blame him since most of his kin were killed recently.

Kagome just gave a soft smile in apology, saying softly, "Please, forgive him. Cody is very protective when it comes to me and the girls who he sees as family, especially with what happened recently…" there was a pang in Kagome's chest but she pushed it aside to keep her composure in front of the three with her.

"I understand…" Integra said, almost feeling the woman's pain at remembering what had happened. After a moment of uneasy silence, the head of Hellsing spoke again, "About what had happened… I want to apologize for not knowing that the orphanage was housing dhampirs. If I had known, I would've done everything I could to give my organization's protection. I also want to apologize for not giving the children proper burials… but I couldn't go against protocol…"

"Don't worry… I understand what your organization stands for and I know of your protocol to keep the existence of vampires." Kagome replied, not wanting Integra to beat herself up for something she had no knowledge of the children's existence… the miko also didn't want her to explain her self for something Kagome already knew about.

Integra was about to continue speaking when Emma called out to Alucard, asking him to come over and see the tropical fish. Alucard did so but only to get on Cody's nerves.

As Integra made sure that Alucard was behaving himself, she turned to Kagome and asked, "How do you know of my organization's protocol?"

"My brother is a great business man with many connections. Not to mention he makes it his business to know what's going on concerning the darker part of this world, whether it be demons, half-breeds, or vampires… basically anything that's not completely human." Kagome answered, not once taking her eyes off of the kids in her charge. She was also keeping an eye on the older vampire who Emma seemed to be taken with.

The twins, Anya and Aurora also seemed to like him. The same partially went with Cain, although, like Cody, she was very protective of the younger girls. She could feel that the vampire's presence was very dark and old, but there was nothing threatening.

Cain turned to where Kagome stood with the blond woman and her butler. She couldn't help but be worried for her older sibling/mother figure after what had happened to the deaths of the orphanage. Cody was right when he had told her that Kagome was in more pain than she was letting on. The second eldest teen only hoped that her teacher and guardian would get better and live past the loss of her Dhampir kin.

As Integra witnessed Alucard lift Emma to sit on his shoulder to get a closer look at the colorful fish that were swimming higher up in the tank, the older woman asked, "And who is your brother?"

Kagome gave a small smirk and answered as she followed the children to another tank that was full of jellyfish. "His name is Sesshoumaru Taisho. His name's pretty big in the business world and is known to have built and opened quite a few orphanages for 'special' children." She then turned to Integra, "And by 'special', I mean children who are not entirely human and/or have gifts beyond human understanding."

"And what kind of gifts are you implying?" Walter asked, curious of what Kagome would say. He, like anyone with good eyes, could see that the woman was trying her best to cover her pain, if only to show a strong front to the children, as well as them. Even he found it painful and unforgivable for Iscariot to annihilate an orphanage of children, despite that they were part of what Hellsing lived to kill to extinction on there land and allied countries when summoned.

Kagome turned to the old man before answering, "Certain gifts that most humans would find inhuman or an abomination. Like the ability to control elements- water, fire, air, even earth… the ability to read minds and auras, much like vampires on a certain level… and the ability to see the unseen- spirits, invisible apparitions… and even pasts that had never been told or were lost… as well as the possible future that will come to pass, depending on one's actions." She then added as she looked toward the children who were surprisingly becoming close to Integra's vampire servant, "this also includes children who were born of two or more worlds and sometimes abandoned at birth or left alone because both parents were killed because of their union… much like the children with your vampire."

With the children and Emma on his shoulder, Alucard partly listened in on their conversation.

So there were and still are some sanctuaries for children that were usually labeled as inhuman beings, Alucard thought as he steadied the little girl, Emma who still sat on his shoulder to get a better look at some of the fish that were not only foreign to her but so beautifully colored.

In his eyes, he never thought that such a human existed. A true pacifist at heart and soul to want to give new generations a chance to live when others would kill them without a second thought because of what made them unique.

"How valiant of you…" He heard Integra say softly. It was obvious that she admired the younger woman, which was very rare, considering her only admiring her father from what he could remember when Alucard was first awakened by her.

The twins then suggested they move on to see what the rest of the aquarium had to show. Setting Emma on her feet, Alucard watched her hold hands with the twins as they took off to the next tank full of more fish they had never seen and Cain, the eldest female followed them with a smile and Cody stood close to her following but not before giving Alucard another of his untrusting leers that amused the full bred vampire to no end.

After they were a little ways away from him, he followed them while waiting for his master, Walter, and Kagome to follow as well.

Seeing the way Alucard seemed to be taking a liking to the Dhampir orphans, Kagome couldn't help but smile softly as she spoke, "Your vampire, Alucard seems to be taken a bit with the children…"

Integra had to agree. She never really thought that Alucard could be… well behaved around kids since she had never seen him in the presence of any, especially children as small and young as little Emma. So it was a bit of a surprise to her, seeing the mostly insane vampire being so gentle with Emma.

"You know… there is also another reason why Maxwell and some of his loyal lapdogs would try to kill the entire orphanage… although I really didn't think they would be so stupid as to go against His Holiness…" Kagome spoke in a voice that sounded almost empty yet full of deadly promise. "The children's mixed blood wasn't the only reason…"

Hellsing's leader and her butler turned to Kagome again before the older woman asked, "There was another reason why Iscariot sent Anderson to…?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed dangerously as she answered with venom dripping her voice as she spoke Maxwell's name, "Because Maxwell felt that his position as Leader of Iscariot was threatened." She then gave a humorless chuckle that almost reminded Integra of Alucard, "He never understood that putting him in charge of Iscariot was only temporary until their true leader would rise to take their rightful place…"

"Are you saying that… all this time, Enrico Maxwell was only Acting Leader for Iscariot?" Walter asked.

"Yes." Kagome answered before explaining, "A long time ago, after Judas Iscariot's betrayal toward Jesus Christ, Judas himself… I guess you can say put a curse upon his self because of the guilt he felt for betraying his teacher, friend, and Lord, and the disgust he felt toward his self for giving into his greed. He wrote somewhere that 'within every generation of this world, no matter where, he would be reborn every time he died. No matter what form he took or what he was called, he would still be Judas… the betrayer of Christ.' The Vatican found this out and thus always searched for his reincarnation so he or she could lead the Iscariot Organization dutifully and justly."

"And one of the orphans was Judas reincarnated…" Integra spoke; unable to believe that one of the apostles of Christ was reborn as one of the orphans who were under Kagome's care.

"For my family and I, it wasn't hard to see who Judas was reborn as." Kagome then turned to the form of one her eldest orphans, "No one within the family is Catholic, Christian, or Protestant and never spoken any prayers from those religions so was it that one of my charges was able to know them and speak them so fluently without ever reading them? Especially to say a prayer before they send their enemy to the next world…"

For a moment, Integra narrowed her eyes before gasping in remembering what had happened on the night Anderson killed the orphans, _"Now I lay me down to sleep… I pray the Lord my soul to keep… if I should die before I wake… I pray the Lord my soul to take." _

The older woman then turned to Kagome only to hear her speak, "Yes… Cain is not only the rebirth of Judas Iscariot- the Apostle of Death, but is also the rightful leader of the Iscariot Organization in the Vatican."

* * *

A little more than two pages but this all I could write. Still hope you guys enjoyed this.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Hellsing. They belong to their rightful creators and distributors. But I do own the Dhampir (half vampire, half human) Orphans- Cody, Cain, Anya, Aurora, and Emma.

AN: Hey everyone, I'm so sorry that's it's been a long time since I last updated this fic. Lots had happened with the year being busy and Writer's Block hitting hard.

Hope you guys enjoy it, no matter how short it may seem.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**Last time on "Passion of The Undead"**_

_For a moment, Integra narrowed her eyes before gasping in remembering what had happened on the night Anderson killed the orphans, __"Now I lay me down to sleep… I pray the Lord my soul to keep… if I should die before I wake… I pray the Lord my soul to take." _

_The older woman then turned to Kagome only to hear her speak, "Yes… Cain is not only the rebirth of Judas Iscariot- the Apostle of Death, but is also the rightful leader of the Iscariot Organization in the Vatican." _

_**xoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**Chapter Nine**_

"The true leader… of Iscariot…" Alucard heard Integra speak softly before his sights turned to the teenaged girl who was with the twins, reading the information planks that belonged to the tanks of fish.

So this young female Dhampir was the true leader of Iscariot and not Enrico Maxwell?

'My, what a surprise… to hear that one of my own kind will take leadership of a "holy" order…' the No Life King thought with an upturn of his lips as he help little Emma on his shoulders once again to allow her to see the fish swimming over them much closer.

Kagome's voice turned thoughtful while her expression was partially emotionless; "It's kinda ironic… that a 'holy' order would have a Dhampir as one of their Sector leaders when they were founded to kill anything with inhuman blood."

Walter gave a chuckle, "Yes, it is quite ironic."

"But also… it's a big step to have the Vatican see that not everything with inhuman blood is evil or a heretic. The Pope has already accepted that the kids that are watched by most members of the Taisho clan are not evil; they are just like any other child who wishes to have a family to be accepted in." Kagome then gave a soft smile at remembering the old man's acceptance when he already knew about the Taisho clan's origins and that the Vatican's greatest and oldest friend was indeed a demon, "The Pope is a much more understanding man than anyone could possibly know… only giving out orders to kill when it is necessary. It's just the other hypocrites that are among his order- those like Maxwell and Anderson who are too stupid and clouded by their religion to see that the very beings they hunt are no different from us when it comes to survival. Not to mention humans will not always be at the top of the food chain."

"I can understand what you're saying after what you had told Anderson when he… took the children away from you." Integra said almost hesitantly, not wanting the woman beside her to remember what happened just days prior and almost breakdown into tears.

Kagome closed her eyes to keep her tears at bay before opening them again and following the children and Alucard to another exhibit of the aquarium. Integra and Walter followed after her before Emma was let down from Alucard's shoulders and making her way to Kagome only to drag her to where they could see a couple of Leafy Sea Dragons.

"During the few short years I had watched over the children in my care…" Integra and Walter turned to Kagome, "I had come to see each child as my own, caring for them and raising them as normal kids. I was basically a mother figure, an older sister, and a teacher to them. The time they would be free to choose their own path; follow their vampiric instincts or live among humans and drink what they needed for their vampire side is when their vampire blood awakens at puberty or legal adulthood. So me losing those children… is like my soul had shattered and most of the pieces are missing…"

"I'm very sorry for your loss…" Integra apologized once again.

"It's all right… neither of us could predict what would happen and I'm just grateful that Cain, Cody, the twins, and Emma were spared."

"Excuse me, Miss Kagome… there's something I've been curious about…" Walter asked, gaining the attention of the two blue-eyed women he stood with, "When did their vampiric blood awaken? And how did you help them understand their vampire instincts? Did you have any vampire allies to help…"

"Their vampiric blood awakened as soon as they start going through puberty… helping them understand the change is almost similar to helping a demon half-breed child when their inhuman blood surfaces. My brother and I may have trained them and helped understand their vampiric blood a little, but even our knowledge about vampires is limited to what's been written by Bram Stoker and many other vampire novelists and writers. And to keep up with the strength of their vampire blood, we helped train them in self-defense and other forms of martial arts, along with meditation to keep their still developing familiars in check." Kagome explained before looking slightly thoughtful, recalling the few vampires she had met, "We've come across plenty of true vampires in the past as we searched for children that are like Cody and the girls… but we've never had the chance to ask for their help. The only vampire who would've been willing to help us was Emma's late father who was slain by a hunter as he was traveling in China when she was five. He left Emma and her mother so that they wouldn't be in any danger. But before Emma's mother was killed, just for being married to a vampire, she left Emma in my family's care and me. "

The miko smiled as the mentioned girl came up to her and grasping her hand before allowing the little girl to drag her to the Leafy Sea Dragon aquarium, not really acknowledging that Alucard was next to her, staring at her as if trying to gauge something about her.

Her brow twitched slightly, the vampire's staring starting to make her uncomfortable and getting on her nerves. Glancing at him, she muttered, "Something bothering you?" But she knew that the vampire next to her could hear her clearly.

"Not at all…" Alucard answered casually, his trademark grin in place as he felt Emma's small hand grasped his as she lead him and the woman beside him to a tank full of sharks. Not far from them, he could hear Integra and Walter talking amongst their selves about what Kagome had told them.

"She and her family had been taking care of these children… despite that they had little knowledge of vampires…" Alucard heard Integra mutter to herself, probably surprised that Kagome and her family willingly took in Dhampir children with so little knowledge of vampires.

"But it shows how much Miss Kagome wanted to give them a chance to have a home when no one will open their own doors to them." Walter added as he watched Alucard let Little Emma hold the vampire's hand and Kagome's, finding the picture they made almost disturbingly right; looking like they made a mismatched family.

Integra looked to Kagome before her sights shifted to the children to Cody and Cain and then to Alucard before going back to Kagome again. The gears in her head turning as she worked out a compromise in her head that could help Kagome and her charges in more ways than one.

Alucard lit a grin creep on his lips, hearing his master's planning in her thoughts as he watched the little girl making noises of awe, telling her guardian to look at the aquatic animals seemed so foreign to her up close before he watched over the woman, Kagome kneeling close to Emma smiling brightly before the twins, Anya and Aurora came up to them, saying Cain and they found the nocturnal ocean life.

"Kagome! Can we go see them? Can we?" Emma said excitedly, almost jumping with the same excitement.

Kagome grinned, "Yes, Emma-chan, we can go see them. But first, I'm gonna talked to these nice people about some things and I'll be right behind you. You go with Cain, Anya and Aurora and I'll catch up."

With an excited nod, Emma took a hold of Anya and Aurora's hands before the three took off to where Cain stood waiting for them.

Cody went to Kagome's side as the miko stood and Integra and Walter made their way to them and Alucard.

The silver-haired Dhampir kept a close eye on the grinning vampire as the woman he worked for and the woman's butler came up to them. Because he and Cain were worried about Kagome being so close to Alucard and so Cain decided to take the twins and Emma further into the Aquarium while Cain stayed with Kagome.

"Miss Kagome… after what had happened and to show my condolences… I would like to offer you and your charges shelter, as well as protection in my home. There, I can assure you that your charges and yourself will be safe and provided for. And also while there, your charges can be around Alucard and his fledgling, Seras Victoria to be able to understand their Vampiric heritage."

Cody's brows furrowed slightly while Kagome looked slightly curious. Although, Integra's offer was tempting with the fact that she'd get help in protecting her charges, but she really had to talk to the kids, and most especially Sesshoumaru, since he's the head of the family.

Just as she was about to ask Integra if she could have some time to think about her offer, Kagome's cell phone rang with a ringtone,

_**I hear you calling and it's needles and pins  
I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
Don't wanna touch you but you're under my skin  
I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison  
Your poison running through my veins  
Your poison  
I don't wanna break these chains.**_

Kagome blinked at the lyrics from Groove Coverage before glancing at her left pocket. Bringing her phone, she checked the Caller ID to see that it was Sesshoumaru before thinking, 'Oh yeah, that's right… I set his ringtone with that song.'

Turning to Integra, she asked, "It's my brother, could you excuse me real quick?"

_**Running deep inside my veins  
Poison burning deep inside my veins**_

At Integra's nod, Kagome flipped her phone open, greeting, "Hello, Brother."

"_Why set my caller ID with that Ringtone?" _Came the Daiyoukai's reply before Kagome gave a slight smirk, her eyes filled with mirth, answering, "Would you have preferred it being "Dude Looks Like a Lady" by Aerosmith instead?" Cody was trying to keep from laughing, despite that his shoulders were shaking from his contained laughter.

An irritated mutter of 'Not unless you want your training to be quadrupled once I return to London' could be heard making Kagome pause before laughing nervously while next to her, Cody coughed to cover his laugh, having heard what the demon lord had said.

After sending a halfhearted glare at the Dhampir boy next to her, Kagome turned back to her phone, clearing her throat, "Well… light joking aside-" Sesshoumaru interrupted her _"Who said I was joking?" _

Kagome's brow twitched, ignoring Cody's mirth and Alucard's obvious amusement in his grin, before she spoke, "Really… all joking aside. What do I owe of you calling?"

All humor disappeared from Sesshoumaru's voice as he answered, dead serious with a low rumble, _"I had informed the Pope and his officials of what had happened. They were telling the truth about none of them sending orders to the Iscariot Organization about destroying all in the orphanage; I had sensed no lies. And when they had sent for Maxwell to come to the great hall, he and all his trusted followers fled." _

Kagome's eyes and face became cold, not liking the news. Her change in mood was enough to have Cody lose all his mirth along with Alucard while Integra and Walter looked to her curiously. "So the greedy asshole ran with his oh so loyal followers. Does this include Anderson, even though I had sliced his head clean off…"

"_The insane regenerator had managed to put himself back together with some help. He's gone as well… there's no doubt that they'll head to London to try finishing what they started… they'll even be going after Cain with Cody and the little ones as an extra bonus. And they won't stop until she's not breathing." _

Nodding, Kagome replied, "Yes… even though Cain can take care of herself, she's still under my protection." With a quick glance at Integra, Kagome asked, "Brother… you remember the Hellsing Organization you told me of when I had first moved to London and started the orphanage, yes?"

"_Of course." _

"I'm here with the Head of Hellsing, Sir Integra. And she's offered shelter and protection, along with a chance for the children to be around remotely good to honest vampires; to help them understand their vampire heritage a little more clearly than we could help them with." The Miko explained before asking, "Should I take up her offer? Or wait for you to come back to London before we do anything else?"

A long pause stretched from Sesshoumaru's end of the line before he sighed and answered, _"Take her offer. Even though we have many strong allies among our clan to help you protect them, none are in London to help you at this time. It's best to gain as many trust worthy allies now, even if they're among the enemy of the Vatican and Hellsing. This will also serve to be best for your charges so they can get a better understanding of a true Nosferatu. Take the woman's offer for now. I'll return to London with help to track the former Vatican trash." _

Nodding, the miko agreed, "Okay, I'll talk to the children first and make necessary preparations." With a soft goodbye, she closed her phone, turning to Integra with much seriousness, she spoke, "That was my brother… he just told me that Maxwell and all his loyal followers fled the Vatican; no longer under the Pope's protection. With Anderson's return from the dead, a.k.a. his recovery, he also said that there's a chance of Maxwell and his followers coming to London to finish what they started."

"To be honest… I'm not that surprised about the Pope turning him away. More so, about him and his followers coming to London to finish what he started." And it was true; the news didn't surprise Integra at all since she knew Maxwell and most of the Iscariot dogs were stubborn.

"I also told my brother of your offer… and he believes that taking your offer is the best option right now, especially when he wants to take this advantage to not only protect the children, but let them take advantage of the opportunity to learn more about their Vampire heritage." Cody made a move to protest but with Kagome's raised hand, stopped any argument he was going to make before the miko continued, "But before we make any plans of packing or any type of arrangements, I want to tell Cody and the girls about what's going on, and ask for their opinion on what we should do."

"I understand. We'll wait for your answer."

After Kagome and Cody were out of hearing range, looking for Cain and the younger girls, Integra turned to Alucard who was grinning – probably at the news of Anderson still alive after having his head chopped off – and spoke, "Alucard, should they be coming to the manor to stay, I want you and Seras to not only protect them but also teach the children of their vampiric origins. I don't know how long they will be staying but I'm not going to take any chances of risking their safety if the Vatican renegades do come to London to finish what they started."

Chuckling at his own twisted amusement and the prospect that he'll be facing Anderson again, Alucard obliged, "Yes, my master."

* * *

Three full pages, I'm sorry that this seems short but I wanted to update this since it's been a long time. The only reason I got the spurt of motivation and inspiration was from seeing the 7 th Episode of Hellsing's OVA series and hearing it's new ending song, "Shintoushite" by Suilen.

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I'll try my best to update again along with my other fics. Reviews are appreciated, along with suggestions and ideas.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Hellsing. They belong to their rightful creators and distributors. But I do own the Dhampir (half vampire, half human) Orphans- Cody, Cain, Anya, Aurora, and Emma.

AN: For those who started reading this story a long time ago or recently, I just wanted to alert you that I had once again revised the story summary to fit the story better in Chapter 1 and deleted the "summary (slightly revised)" deal in Chapter two. Also chapters 1-9 had been proofread a bit and maybe even slightly revised to make the words flow a bit better.

Hope you guys enjoy.

_**xoxoxoxoxo**_

_**Last time on "Passion of The Undead"**_

_After Kagome and Cody were out of hearing range, looking for Cain and the younger girls, Integra turned to Alucard who was grinning – probably at the news of Anderson still alive after having his head chopped off – and spoke, "Alucard, should they be coming to the manor to stay, I want you and Seras to not only protect them but also teach the children of their vampiric origins. I don't know how long they will be staying but I'm not going to take any chances of risking their safety if the Vatican renegades do come to London to finish what they started." _

_Chuckling at his own twisted amusement and the prospect that he'll be facing Anderson again, Alucard obliged, "Yes, my master." _

_**xoxoxoxoxo**_

_**Chapter Ten**_

Three pairs of red and red-violet eyes with two blue and one Emerald specked with gold stared at the Hellsing manor partially surprised while also in awe; surprised because of how huge it was and awed because of the architecture.

Anya and Aurora sighed before the former spoke, "Man, we're definitely gonna end up getting lost in this place." Aurora agreed with Cain and Cody inwardly agreeing as well although, they'd never verbally admit it to the younger ones.

Kagome chuckled a bit before admitting, "It's all right, you two. There's no doubt in my mind that I'll also get lost in this place. Although…" she glanced at the Hellsing manor, "I don't know which is bigger… Sesshoumaru's vacation home in Kardamili, Greece or this…"

"I think the castle he bought in Ireland is bigger…" Cody added his two cents before the small group heard a chuckle.

All their attention was turned to Walter whom was standing in front of them when he had bid them welcome to the Hellsing Manor. The old butler apologized if he had started them before smiling in welcome, "If you and the children will follow me, Miss Higurashi, I'll show you to your rooms and then lead you to Sir Integra's study."

Nodding, Kagome followed Walter up the stairs with the children following her inside. As Walter led them to the second floor explaining what was accommodated with the rooms (bathroom, extra towels, etc.), Kagome felt like she was being watched. After the children were given their rooms, Cody and Cain given their own rooms while Anya and Aurora insisted on having Emma be roomed with them, and Kagome was allowed to set her bags in hers, Walter then led her to where she was to meet Integra.

Before leaving with the butler, Kagome took in the huge space that was now her room with dark cherry wood furniture and other elegant antiques. The bed was four-posted with a canopy with light blue gray curtains and matching sheets with the comforter and a couple of pillows being a slightly darker shade. The window curtains and the rug were the same color as the comforter as well.

The colors of the fabrics contrasted with the dark shade of the wood while some of the vases were white with lavender designs and such making it a very nice and cozy room.

As she was setting her light luggage of a single suitcase on the bed, Kagome heard Walter say, "I hope the room is to your liking, Miss Higurashi. I felt that you seemed the type to favor the color blue."

"It's wonderful, Walter-san. And I really do like the blues and how they clash with the dark wood of the furniture." Kagome replied, with a soft smile. Turning to Walter she added, "I'll start unpacking after speaking with Integra-san. I wouldn't want to keep her waiting."

"Of course, Miss. If you will follow me, I will show you to Sir Integra's study where she's waiting." And with that, Kagome followed the butler back into the hallway after shutting the door behind her.

Halfway from her room was when Kagome started to get annoyed with the feeling of someone watching her.

A little unnerved by the feeling of eyes intensely staring at her from head to toe, Kagome kept looking behind her shoulder, hoping to find the one staring at her. But each time the entire way to Integra's study, Kagome would be met with nothing but the shadows in the hall behind her.

Before reaching Integra's study, Walter inwardly smirked when he noticed that Kagome kept looking behind her. The butler knew that it was most likely Alucard staring at the eldest of their small group of guests; most likely curious of her since she had been so willing to take in dhampir children and also have ties with the Pope, aside from taking care of the Vatican's next and rightful leader of Section XIII. Walter also guessed that the vampire being curious was also because she was able to easily decapitate Anderson that night.

Now standing in front of the door that lead to Integra's office, Walter gave firm knock before he was given permission to enter the room.

Once inside, the dark haired butler announced to Integra that Kagome and the children arrived and he had brought Kagome to her.

Looking up from her paperwork, Integra gave permission to let the Asian woman into her office.

As Walter motioned for Kagome to enter the room, he assured, "Sir Integra will see you now, Miss Higurashi. After the meeting, I will come back to lead you and the children to the dining hall for lunch."

Nodding her thanks with a smile, Kagome entered the very spacious office that belonged to the head of Hellsing. The floors were checkered black and white. Off to the side of said head's mahogany desk were a bookshelf and two great windows to the left of it while another two were positioned behind Integra.

After Walter had shut the door, Kagome made her way to the front of Integra's desk and waited patiently for the older woman to speak.

Integra watched the younger woman intently after she finished signing one of the documents she was given to sign before standing from her seat and welcoming with her hand offered to shake, "Welcome to the Hellsing Manor, Miss Kagome. I hope the rooms that were accommodated to you and the children were to your liking."

The tragedy of what happened to the majority of the children in Kagome's care still affected Integra… and after being told at the aquarium that Maxwell and his most loyal followers was after Cain to keep her from ascending her position of being rightful leader of The Vatican's Section XIII, Integra wanted to help and offer shelter, protection, and security to the dhampir children, despite that they were under the Pope's protection.

Taking the offered gloved hand in a gentle but firm hold, Kagome shook it before replying, "The rooms are more than what we're use to but, all the same, we love them."

"That's good to hear. And I hope the packing and travel wasn't too difficult…"

"Not at all… Emma was actually so excited to come that she was the first to finish packing her things." Kagome smiled at the memory of Emma packing what little she had at her condo so quickly the night before but the miko knew that the older woman before her was trying to make her feel comfortable but wanting to get this over with so she can at least settle in the room she was given, unpack her clothes, get some rest before eating anything despite she hardly had much of an appetite since after the night her orphans were killed.

"Not to sound or appear rude, Sir Hellsing, I'm certain that you're busy running your organization and doing what you can to help protect your country and the royal family… I believe that you'll want to cut to the chase."

Integra knew that the woman in front of her, although she hid it well for the children's sake, she was hurting a lot more than she let on. Most likely was feeling the grief of a mother, since she had said that she cared for each child in her care like they were her own.

'Right now… by helping her provide more security to the children, despite their vampiric heritage, is all I can offer until Maxwell and his lackeys are caught.' Integra thought before nodding with a compliment, "How very observant of you." Taking a cigar from a box set on her desk and lighting it, Integra took a drag before exhaling and speaking, "Yes… the main reason I wanted to speak with you was to lay down the rules of my household, so to speak."

At Kagome's nod, she continued, "Although I don't know a dhampir's diet specifically… my first and foremost important rule is basically 'no biting my men or my guests'. I don't want them to be turned into ghouls or vampires themselves. If they need blood, they can ask Walter for the medical blood we have in supply for Alucard and Seras. The lower levels of this mansion are off limits, unless I deem it's all right or in case of emergencies. It's a cluster of mazes down there and I don't want to use my men as a search party when there's a chance of them getting lost their selves."

Integra gave a smirk when she saw a slight amused upturn of Kagome's lips when she nodded, before continuing after another drag from her cigar, "Aside from those rules and no roughhousing or games, which may most likely lead to something breaking, you and the children have free reign to explore and do what you wish. If you or any of the children wish to leave the mansion for shopping or anything, you will be given an escort or two. And I also would like to ask that you or Miss Cain not lead my men on into dates or one-night stands."

At that last part, Kagome turned almost completely red in the face at the suggestion but reassured all the same with a slightly embarrassed stutter, "N-no problem there, Sir Hellsing. A majority of the men I took notice that night don't look to be my type. Not to mention… I don't think Cain's into older men unless they're demons who physically appear to be around her age or vampires who are pacifists."

It was Integra's turn to be amused as she chuckled. The blue-eyed Asian woman was modest like the Police Girl but not overly with how composed she appeared. She was also casual with her last statement and seemed to like being on friendly terms with whomever she comes into contact with without being overly familiar with them.

She had a feeling she would grow to like this woman. And the children being present in her home would be quite a change in scenery.

Not liking the uncomfortable silence after what Integra just said for a rule on her and Cain, Kagome decided to change the subject, "Um… if there's a chance of us staying her longer than expected while hunting down Maxwell and his followers, what are we to do for schooling? Cain and Cody are already graduates but I still have the twins as well as Emma in elementary and middle school…"

"I will hire a tutor for them who will teach their grade levels. Added to that, despite how perturbed I am of the thought, I already gave the order to Alucard to help teach them of their Vampiric heritage. I would give the job solely to Seras Victoria but she's a fledgling her self and still has a lot to learn from her master." The thought of Alucard having to play school master to the children just fed Integra's amusement to no end and believed it to be payback for all the trouble he usually causes her.

Kagome gave a soft smile, thankful for the older woman of helping with the education of her younger orphans. But feeling a little guilty that she's most likely living in the manor free and the chance of there not being much to do to help distract her, she asked, "May I ask one last question, Sir Hellsing?"

"Please, Miss Kagome, you may use my first name; Integra. What is it you wanted to ask?" Integra asked with one last drag from her cigar before snuffing it out in her ashtray.

After a pause, Kagome spoke, "With your organization dealing with rogue and artificial beings of the supernatural… is there anything I can do to help?" At the tanned English woman's curious look, the miko elaborated, "I feel uneasy about living here and not doing anything to earn it… so I was hoping I can, maybe… work for my keep? Plus, my brother gave me leave after what had happened…"

Although she wanted to tell her new guest that it was fine for her to work for her to earn her room and such and wanted to tell her to take the time she needs to heal from her ordeal, Integra remembered that many have their own ways of coping with a tragedy. Wanting to make sure, she asked, "Why do you want to work when you've just gone through the loss of almost your entire orphanage, Miss Kagome? Surely you would take the time your brother gave you to mourn…"

Turning her attention to the tiled floor, Kagome thought over her words before answering, "I've already been through a loss before and it tore at me, making me more depressed by the day if I just sat around doing nothing. The only way I can cope is if I keep myself busy somehow… whether it's by chores, cleaning and maintaining weapons, or even putting my combat skills to use… it takes my mind off of being depressed and helps me deal with my losses. It's just the way I learn to cope…"

From the shadows, Alucard listened to every word spoken between the two women.

For a moment, he felt his brow twitch at hearing his master's amused thoughts about his playing school teacher for dhampir children but had let it slide, reminding himself that the human female taking care of them could only teach them so much using what she knew about half-breed demons. Plus, he already agreed when Integra gave the order to protect them and teach them all they needed to know about their vampire heritage.

When his master made the rule of 'No seducing her soldiers', he had to keep himself from chuckling aloud at the embarrassed flush that colored the Asian woman's face before she made a reassurance that she and the older Dhampir female in her care had no desire to do such a thing.

And when the woman, 'Kagome' he remembered her name, asked what she could do to 'pay rent' for her room as well as the children's, his curiosity peaked, wondering how she'll work for the Hellsing Organization. When she mentioned doing chores, Alucard's mind instantly pictured her in a maid's uniform; thigh-length, showing the right amount of cleavage, and complete with a feather duster. The last two tasks she mentioned she could do erased that image and replaced with the woman cleaning his Cassel and Jackal carefully and expertly before another took it's place as well but of her cutting down and killing ghouls and Freaks that cross her path.

His mental picture of her wielding her sword almost drenched in the blood of her kill; a sight of a bloody goddess, made pleasured shivers creep up and down his spine and made his grin much larger than before.

A part of him hoped that his master would allow the little woman to fight to earn her keep, wanting to see that image of her much sooner in battle.

The No-Life King's thoughts were put to a halt when he heard Kagome's other reason for wanting to work for Hellsing while living in the manor. Her reason being her wanting to keep herself occupied to help her cope with the deaths of the children she was supposed to protect.

He waited for what his master would say but there was no doubt in Integra's mind about hiring Kagome to fight with her men in the field… but she was concerned for her mental and emotional state after the tragedy she went through recently.

After a long pause from Integra and her staring at Kagome while deep in thought, the Hellsing woman came to a decision with a sigh, "Very well… once I'm certain that you and your charges are settled in, I will have you working with my men on exterminating ghouls and any Freaks we're ordered to kill. I'm giving you this job because I've already witnessed how you faired against Father Anderson that night and I believe you'll be a valuable asset in our fight against our enemies."

Nodding, with a relieved air about her, Kagome replied, "Thank you… and I understand."

"I've also seen how… Cain and Cody… held their own as well. Whether they want to help or not is their choice… most especially Miss Cain's since Maxwell is after her life the most."

"I will talk to them about it. There's a chance of Cody agreeing but only so he'll make sure that I won't be harmed. I'm not sure about Cain since, as you said, she's being targeted by Maxwell and his men."

With the promise of Integra debriefing her and Seras will give her and the orphans a tour of the mansion tomorrow, as well as Walter telling her the meal times of both humans and vampires later, Kagome was given permission to leave with the older woman telling her that she'll see her again at dinner.

After she exited the office and closed its door with a sigh, Kagome almost jumped three feet in the air with a high pitched 'eep' at hearing Walter speak so suddenly. Seeing that it was indeed Walter who called her name, Kagome rested a hand over her heart and gave a relieved laugh, "Oh, Walter! You scared me half to death…"

"I am sorry for startling you, Miss Higurashi but I was coming to escort you back to your room and also tell you of the times for you and the children's meals, as well as curfew times for them." Walter apologized, offering Kagome a hand so he could escort her back to her room.

With a nod, Kagome walked alongside the older middle aged man as he mentioned that he helped the children unpack their things already and said children were with Cody and Cain.

Once at Kagome's bedroom door and remembering that everyone among the cooking staff and himself not knowing anything about the diet of dhampirs, Walter asked "I also came to ask you about the children's diet since the cooks have never prepared meals for dhampirs before. I know that they most likely still drink blood but as far as human food goes, we know nothing."

Looking up in thought, Kagome started off, "well, yes they do still drink blood but –" her brows furrowed slightly as she saw a part of crazy red eyes staring at her but continued to list off what Walter and the kitchen staff needed to know, "– not as much as a purebred vampire. They sometimes still get the urge when fighting or the scent of one drop but the only times they really need it is when they're hurt or are in need of nutrients that human food can't give."

With the eyes, a huge grin appeared just below them showing two rows of pearl white teeth with four deadly canines, "They also still eat normal human food but their red meats are preferred to be cooked until rare or medium-rare. They're not that picky about anything else but to be on the safe side with them, I don't add any garlic to their meals… the same with onions since I've been told by them that they can't stand to smell, whole, freshly cut, or cooked."

The eyes above her seemed to narrow slightly in amusement and curiosity before she finished, turning her attention away from the shadows above her and to , "Other than that, there's nothing else off about their diet compared to normal humans, other than sensitivity towards the smell of onions and wanting to avoid an allergy to garlic."

"I understand. Thank you for mentioning what not to put in their meals. I will tell the kitchen staff of what you told me." Before Walter was about to turn and leave, he turned back to Kagome and asked, "For the blood, how many packs of medical blood would you say the children consume?"

"I'd say… at least, one to one and a half each for Cody and Cain… and the twin at least one each per day, depending if they use too much of their energy in fighting or training." With that said Walter gave a nod before excusing himself and allowing Kagome to unpack her things and maybe take a short nap before dinner.

As she brought her bags and set them on the bed to unpack, Kagome still couldn't shake off the stares that she didn't doubt came from the vampire, Integra called Alucard.

Folding her t-shirts and casual shorts and pants, Kagome wondered as she started to put them away in drawers, 'Should I deal with him myself… or should I tell Integra-san…?' When it came to putting away her undergarments into a drawer, Kagome's brow twitched at hearing the not so quiet pleased growl-purr as she was putting away lace bras with their respective matching panties.

Dropping the red silk, black laced bra that she was about to fold and put away, Kagome looked at every corner of the room and called out in an annoyed voice, "You gonna continue acting like one of those virgin nerds who peep in on college girls or show that you have a pair and come out?"

For a moment, all was quiet to the point where she could hear a cricket make its music or a mouse scurry. But then again with how intimidating and dark vampire's aura was, nothing would make a noise even if you tried scaring it to death. Kagome then walked up to that most shadowed parts of her room to take a closer look at them to see if she could see or sense anything of the vampire. Thinking he wasn't going to come out, despite that she could still sense him within the room, Kagome muttered, "Hmm… guess he didn't have a pair."

"On the contrary…" a deep voice behind her spoke, cool breath blowing in her ear, "I have a lot more than any human you've met."

_**

* * *

**_

I know this isn't as long as I would've like considering I've left this fic hanging for quite a while since the last time I updated. For that I am sorry but the Cliffhanger was just too good to pass up. Chapter 11 is already in progress and I'll try my best to complete it and post it as soon as possible, along with two lemon oneshots I've been working on as well.

Hope you guys enjoyed this and await patiently for the next chapter.


End file.
